D2D technologies allow direct communication between terminal devices, and therefore, frequency spectrum efficiency of a cellular communication system may be effectively improved, transmission power of a terminal is reduced, and a problem of lack of frequency spectrum resources of a wireless communication system may be solved to some extent. The D2D mode has been accepted by the 3GPP standards organizations, is applied to a long term evolution (LET) communication system, and has a broad application prospect.